


Making Up For Lost Time

by MogmaMittens



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Older Ignis x Younger Noct, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Self-Indulgent, they should talk about their feelings more but instead its SEX and ive accepted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: Not that when he was younger Ignis wasn’t good looking but… when he was older?Oh, boy.Ohhh, boy.





	

Ignis was different, now. He supposed that was obvious - that he was going to be different after ten years - but, well.

 

Noct  _ wasn’t  _ any different. So. Maybe he thought that would carry over.

 

It did not.

 

That wasn’t to say it was a  _ problem.  _ Aesthetically speaking. Not that when he was younger Ignis wasn’t good looking but… when he was older?

 

Oh, boy.

 

_ Ohhh, boy. _

 

Noct hadn’t stopped staring at him all night, and he was pretty sure Ignis knew. He always had eyes in the back of his head, blind or otherwise, and seemed to know just about everything about him. It wasn’t really much of a problem for them until Prompto pointed it out, and he would like to mention how  _ silly  _ he looked with facial hair, and Ignis raised his eyebrow and seemed to lock on to where he was with the same precision he would have if he could see.

 

Creepy, but okay.

 

“Is that so?” He folded his hands over his knee. 

 

“He’s been staring at you  _ aaaaall night.  _ Right, Gladio?” If this was wingmanning, they were  _ not doing a very good job.  _ Also - why. Why would they do this.

 

“Yup. Almost makes you wonder what’s goin’ on in that head of his,” he chuckled, and Noct  _ knew  _ he knew what was going on. 

 

Noct wasn’t going to  _ deny  _ that he found Ignis incredibly attractive when he was older, horrible circumstances surrounding it notwithstanding. It was something about the way he was doing his hair now, maybe, or the way his face had aged. He was starting to get smile lines. It was cute.

 

Was that creepy? To be attracted to someone you were sleeping with ten years ago when you were still the same age you were back then and they’d aged ten years?

 

Probably.

 

Didn’t mean he had to  _ care,  _ though. At least not very much.

 

So when Ignis woke Noct up a few hours after they’d all gone to bed, took his hand and led him out to behind Cindy’s workshop, he didn’t have many qualms with the situation. Maybe he took issue with how hard the concrete wall he was being leaned up against was, but, well. It also kind of added to the stimulation, so it was fine.

 

He was rougher than he’d been ten years ago, but he probably should have expected as much after having to fight daemons nonstop for a decade. Lots of pent up anger, or something. He didn’t really care  _ how  _ it happened - bar the jealousy at thinking of Ignis with other men, but he’d think on that later - just that it was  _ happening  _ and he didn’t want Ignis to stop.

 

Ignis’ lips were red when he pulled back from Noct’s neck, where he was  _ sure  _ there were a few hickeys, thanks for that, not to mention the bite marks that he was sure he felt. 

 

It was like his body was kicking it into overdrive after having gone untouched for so long, and everything felt new and like  _ so much more  _ even though to Noct, the last time Ignis touched him was a few days ago. He wasn’t about to complain about it, though. 

 

Noct’s thighs were hitched up around Ignis’ waist, and his hands were kneading his ass through the fabric of his pants, which only had him arching into his body and rubbing his cock against his stomach. Ignis ground against his ass and his muscles tightened up in anticipation of what was going to happen. His upper back was digging into the rough wall behind him and he almost felt squished - between a rock and a hard place, he realized, and would laugh to himself about it later - but it was pleasant. He liked it.

 

“D’you have anything to, uh…?” Noct ground his hips down and Ignis looked at him blankly for a second before reaching into his pocket, and then holding up a half-empty bottle of lube. “Right. Cool.” He laughed nervously, and  _ Gods  _ was it weird to be nervous around Ignis again, but it almost felt like he was a whole new person, and he’d only ever been with Ignis. Ten years ago. He thought he had a right to be nervous.

 

Ignis must have sensed this, because he nipped his earlobe and murmured, “If you don’t relax then you might get hurt.” He kissed the spot behind his ear, “Your safety is my utmost priority.”

 

That helped more than Noct was willing to admit. Just a taste of something he’d say ten years ago did  _ wonders  _ to calm him down, to remind himself that this was just Iggy. Who he’d like, taken baths with when they were kids. It was alright.

 

His pants were around his thighs before he knew it, his cock hot against his thigh, one ankle over his shoulder and the other leg wrapped around Ignis’ waist. He was going to be sore when this was over, he was sure of it. Maybe Ignis would carry him back to bed.

 

Ignis was about as naked as he was going to get, the first few buttons on his shirt undone and his pants open - Noct wasn’t even sure when that had happened - looking rumpled and far more tense than a man looking as exhausted as he did should have been looking. 

 

It was  _ so hot. _

 

The stretch of Ignis fingering him was so much at first, almost too much, his finger flexing inside of him and twisting about. He clenched down on it and Ignis took a shaky breath, curling his finger in short-lived revenge.

 

He added another finger, and then another, and before long Noct had four fingers inside of him, stretching him to the max. Every time he pressed into Noct’s prostate, Noct moaned, his hips rotating down onto Ignis’ hand.

 

“Kinda eager,” Noct observed, though he didn’t exactly mind it.

 

“It’s been  _ ten years,  _ Noct,” he replied, as if that explained everything; it kind of did, actually. He’d be eager too, were his consciousness not blanked out for the past decade.

 

He pulled his fingers out, leaving him wet and empty, and pressed the same hand into the back of Noct’s thigh to hold him against the side of the building while he slicked up his cock. 

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, as though Noct would ever say  _ no  _ to him.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Noct steadied himself with his hands against the concrete as Ignis pushed into him, wasting no time once he’d bottomed out setting a breakneck pace. 

 

It was a lot to take all at once, but Ignis had taken his time stretching him out. He seemed borderline desperate when he kissed him, just quick brushes of lips in between thrusts as compared to the slow, gentle kissing he was used to. His back scraped against the wall and he would  _ definitely  _ be bleeding after this, but Noct figured it was just something else for him to fawn over.

 

Ignis looked so disheveled in the too-bright artificial light of Hammerhead, and Noct found it strangely satisfying when he had to pull back to push the hair back from his face,only for it to fall back a minute later. Success! He'd beaten the hair wax!

 

“Hurts,” he managed to get out between bit off moans and Ignis came to a screeching stop.

 

“Did I not prepare you enough?” He pulled Noct closer to make sure he wouldn't fall, which only served to agitate the scrapes on his back. He winced and Ignis looked so concerned he would laugh at his face were it not  _ so damn cute. _ “Is there not enough lubrication?”

 

“My back,” Noct rasped and Ignis, in more of a hurry than what was really necessary, pulled out and eased him down back on two legs.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ignis said, soft enough that he could hardly hear it. He turned Noct around with patient hands and, in no particular hurry, thumbed around the hem of his shirt. “May I?”

 

He trusted Ignis with this when they were younger, it wasn't like he couldn't trust him now.

 

He shrugged, “Yeah.”

 

There wasn’t much of a problem with his lower back, and he hadn’t even noticed Ignis kneeling down, but there his mouth was, on the base of Noct’s spine. “I was too rough with you.”

 

He damn near pushed Ignis down and started riding him at that, just to prove he wasn't  _ soft,  _ but he could hardly move under Ignis’ hands; the one not on his back had wrapped around his cock and was pumping him slowly. 

 

When he got to Noct’s back scar, huge and gnarled in his skin, he didn't startle and instead kept kissing the patches of broken skin, ignoring it completely.

 

Noct had never been so thankful.

 

“Let me make it up to you,” Ignis said into the back of his neck, squeezing around the base of his dick.

 

“I don't mind if you're rough,” mumbled Noct under his breath. It wasn't like he didn't, like,  _ love it _ when Ignis grabbed him too hard and drove him right up to the edge, and he decided to let him know. “Felt good until my back started bleeding.”

 

“You’re not  _ bleeding, _ ” his hand crept around from his back to his chest, “though I can see why you’d think so. You’re rather roughed up.” He scraped his teeth over the top of his spine and Noct shivered. It only got worse when Ignis started palming at his chest and Noct relaxed into the wall, leaning on his forearms. “How does this feel?”

 

He leaned forward into Ignis’ hand and nodded his head and that was all the confirmation Ignis needed to keep going. 

 

When his hand moved from his cock and he felt the tip of Ignis’ dick against his hole again, he froze. They’d never done it  _ like this  _ before.

 

First time for everything.

 

He took a shuddering breath when Ignis pushed into him again, slower than before, and while the pace he set this time wasn’t very fast it was absolutely  _ bruising  _ and Noct liked this  _ much better.  _

 

Ignis’ hand, still slippery with excess lube, trailed up Noct’s arm and laced their fingers together from behind while the other pressed flat against his abdomen, holding him on his tip toes. He’d  _ definitely  _ put on muscle over the past ten years - if he could do this before, Noct certainly didn’t know about it. 

 

The new angle made his dick brush over his prostate  _ wonderfully;  _ Ignis’ head was over his shoulder and his breathing was unsteady. It turned Noct on even more knowing he was affected by this (though, he supposed it would be surprising if it  _ didn’t,  _ but still), and Ignis hoisted him up again so his feet  _ weren’t even touching the ground  _ and there was something  _ so  _ arousing about that, especially since he didn’t even seem like he was exerting much energy to keep him in the air.

 

He tried to hold back his noises, he  _ really did,  _ but when Ignis bit his shoulder it was all over and he made a high pitched noise, cock twitching as he came. 

 

Someone was going to have to clean  _ that  _ up later. 

 

He slumped against the wall and Ignis slowly lowered him to the ground, letting go of his hand and using it to prop his shirt up while he pulled out. 

 

Noct couldn’t tell what he was doing other than by the sounds and the sudden warmth on his lower back and he laughed into his inner elbow, his legs shaking as his body went boneless.

 

“Carry me back?” He turned and  _ oh, gross, okay,  _ his back was against the wall and the cum plus the concrete was  _ not  _ a pleasant texture. 

 

“And raise more suspicions than we already have?” Ignis said, but lifted him anyway after they both readjusted their clothing, feeling around for his legs and then sweeping him into a bridal carry. “We’ve already been back here for an awful long time, Noct. I’m not sure that’s wise.”

 

“Yeah, well, the mess you left on my back doesn’t help.” He leaned his head against Ignis’ chest, and he felt so comfortable where he was that the fact that Ignis’ arm was digging into the cuts in his back didn’t even matter. “You’re sleepin’ with me, right?”

 

“There won’t be much room to spread out, I’m afraid,” he had his eyes closed but Noct was  _ pretty sure  _ he had his eyebrows raised.

 

Noct snorted, “perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HSOULD HAVE 100X MORE PLOT THAN IT DID BUT IM DONE WRITING ANGST I JUST WANTED TO WRITE YOUNG NOCT GETTING PLOWED BY OLDER IGNIS AND GOD DAMNIT I DID IT. I DID IT.
> 
> this isn't even edited but im not sorry
> 
> [ twitter, ](http://twitter.com/lGN1S) [commission information](http://luci3l.tumblr.com/commission)


End file.
